UN DÍA DE LOCOS
by Zilia K
Summary: Una fiesta muy planificada, un "desaparecido", un inminente desastre amenaza las pacíficas vidas de los habitantes del castillo de Hyrule... ¿Y qué pitos toca en todo esto nuestro querido e inocente rubio? ¿Podrán el héroe legendario y la Princesa del destino traer la calma de vuelta Palacio antes de que el día de por terminado? Extra de GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA
1. La fiesta corre peligro

Hola a todos!

Quiero decir que este fic se lo dedico a **Sheika 360** , quien fue el review 400 y 401 en mi fic de GPUS, y como le había dicho... conmemorando los viejos tiempos haría un capítulo más si llegaba a los 400 comentarios XD y ya que se encargo de lograrlo jajaja, aquí estamos de nuevo.

Para quienes crean que este es un fic nuevo, pues quiero informarles que no lo es, este es un capítulo extra de GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA, y a medida que iba haciéndolo me dije... "mi misma... ¿y si mejor haces un fic nuevo?" y chan chan... nació esta estúpida idea XD digo, como que luego de mucho meditarlo pensé que como en el fic de GPUS todos los capítulos se llaman por "días", XD creí que esto como que rompería el equilibrio (de que equilibro estás hablando XD zape para Zilia XD!), la cosa es que será un fic corto extra a GPUS, cronológicamente está ubicado entre la parte donde termina el fic y antes del epilogo, claro está XD, porque lo que viene después del epilogo es la secuela de GPUS.

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sólo hago esto a modo de diversión.**

Sin más los dejo con la historia...

 **UN DÍA DE LOCOS**

 **.-.-.-. La fiesta corre peligro .-.-.-.**

Era un día como cualquier otro en las hermosas y pacíficas tierras de Hyrule, un día donde el sol brillaba con fuerza besando el suelo cálido, las llanuras llenas de vida, el roció que bañaba un césped juguetón, donde plantas y animales gozaban de aquellas simples bondades. Sus habitantes, ajenos a aquella magnífica visión seguían sus vidas cotidianas y aburridas como todos los días, inclusive en el castillo nada parecía cambiar... esperen... si había algo "extraño" en el castillo, los sirvientes revoloteaban de allá para acá más agitados que de costumbre, los guardias parecían inusualmente atentos, y el Rey... bueno... seguramente el Rey seguía durmiendo. Pero su hija, la Princesa de Hyrule si estaba despierta, se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre y había salido al jardín buscando algo de paz, y su guardaespaldas... digo... su ahora prometido, quien había estado buscándola, parecía al fin haber dado con ella.

– Buenos días Princesa –saludo un animado muchacho al mismo tiempo que ingresaba por ese portal de rocas firmes y bien apiladas, las mismas que formaban columnas en medio del jardín, y donde el techo parecía ser cubierto por las enredaderas que completaban el conjunto de ese "pequeño" paraíso privado con flores coloridas y aromáticas.

– Hoy despertaste temprano –agregó animada devolviendo ese saludo con una sonrisa encantadora y un tanto juguetona.

Él se sonrojó al verla, no podía evitarlo. El sólo estar en su presencia le ponía los pelos de punta, aún a pesar de que habían pasado ya varios meses desde que había dejado de ser su guardaespaldas para convertirse en su "prometido", aún seguía sintiéndose nervioso al encontrarse a solas con ella.

– El castillo esta algo agitado –agregó rascándose la cabeza, sabía que ese simple hecho lo delataba, pero no podía evitar hacerlo.

– Oh... eso –soltó una suave risita dejando de lado lo que hasta ese momento había mantenido entre sus manos–. Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi padre, ¿no lo sabías?

– ¡¿Qué?!

El nerviosismo fue rápidamente reemplazado por la perplejidad de una noticia que evidentemente no se esperaba.

¡¿Cómo era que no se había enterado de eso?!

El Rey era el padre de su novia, ¡"Mínimo" debería saberlo!

Y entonces fue cuando maldijo su mala costumbre de no prestar la suficiente atención, de no ser lo suficientemente atinado como para haber notado esa "directa" "indirecta" que el mismísimo soberano le había dado hace ya una semana. Agitó su cabeza ligeramente tratando de despabilar para retomar esa conversación. Si es que a eso podía llamarse una "conversación".

Ella volvió a sonreír divertida de su reacción, pero enseguida retomó aquello que había dejado de lado, causando en su compañero aún más extrañeza.

– ¿Link? –Lo llamó al notar que él parecía perdido en alguna parte muy profunda de su mente, pero aún así no le quitaba la vista de encima y eso... eso la hacía sentir un tanto "incómoda".

Pero el joven héroe no respondió, sólo ladeo ligeramente su cabeza clavando su mirada en ese "peculiar" objeto que Zelda mantenía entre sus manos.

– ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó finalmente sin poder contener esa curiosidad que repentinamente había despertado en él eso a lo que ella le había estado poniendo tanto esmero.

– ¿Esto? –Preguntó al mismo tiempo que alzaba el objeto para mostrárselo.

– ¿Un Octorok? –No podía quedarse callado, no viendo "eso"–. ¿Es un Octorok de peluche?

– ¡Me está quedando genial, ¿no?! –Agregó emocionada al notar que Link había reconocido la figura de pulpo que ella había estado cosiendo–. Mi padre colecciona peluches de monstruos, y yo todos los años le regalo uno hecho por mí.

Iba a preguntar algo... de verdad lo iba a hacer, pero justo cuando empezó articular la primera silaba...

"¡IMPAAAAA!"

Un desgarrador grito acabo de golpe con ese "intento" de comunicación, con esa extraño intercambio de palabras que aún no lo sacaban de su "sorpresa".

Zelda se levantó del banquito de piedra donde hasta ese momento había estado sentada y Link se volteó para observar el castillo que estaba justo detrás de ellos.

– ¿Ese fue el Rey?

– Algo no está bien –declaró tomando la mano del chico para jalarlo en dirección al castillo.

No sabían porque pero no tenía un buen presentimiento de esto.

* * *

Más tarde en el cuarto del Rey...

– ¡Se ha perdido! –Chilló con tanta fuerza que inclusive Zelda creyó algo "grave" había pasado.

– Papá... tranquilo –intentó consolarlo dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

– ¿Daphness, qué fue lo que paso? –Impa tampoco lograba entender que diantres era lo que había alterado al Rey de esa manera.

– Se ha... se ha perdido –murmuró entre sollozos, sorbeteando sus mocos mientras la mujer le extendía un pañuelo para que pudiera sonarse.

– ¿Majestad... qué se le perdió? –Link se atrevió a preguntar, no podía seguir un segundo más con esa intriga, digo... para hacer llorar a un hombre como un verdadero bebé tenía que ser algo MUY importante ¿no?, quizás algo demasiado importante... ¿Y si era algo relacionado con la Trifuerza? ¿O si era algún secreto prohibido del Reino? Después de todo... en Hyrule habían muchos oscuros y peligrosos secretos.

¡Necesitaba escuchar esa respuesta! En verdad lo necesitaba y al parecer no era el único, porque Impa y Zelda también miraban expectantes esperando a que el hombre se dignara a hablar.

– ¡Es horrible! –Chilló de nuevo levantándose del lugar donde hasta ese momento había estado sentado, una banquita acolchada que se encontraba justo a los pies de su cama– ¡Algo realmente terrible!

– ¡¿Ya dilo de una vez?! –Ordenó Zelda, quien se estaba impacientando y comenzaba a golpear el suelo insistentemente con el pequeño tacón de su pie derecho.

Link sonrió nervioso al notar que ella cerraba sus ojos y dejaba escapar un fuerte soplido, como tratando de calmarse. Pero sabía que en el fondo se estaba enojando y... el Rey llorando y Zelda molesta, no eran una buena combinación de ninguna manera.

– Tranquila –le dijo tomando una de sus manos empuñadas tratando de trasmitirle algo de calma.

– ¡Estoy calmada! –Agregó moviendo su brazo con fuerza liberándose del tímido agarre del chico– ¡Ahora me vas a decir que demonios fue lo que te robaron o yo misma voy a...!

– ¡Princesa Zelda! –la voz severa de Impa la hizo guardar silencio de golpe– recuerde que sigue siendo una señorita –aclaró la mujer sonriendo divertida al ver como la chica se sonrojaba, pero luego volvió a clavar su mirada en el padre de ella–. Bueno... querido Daphnness Nohansen Hyrule, si no me dice ahora que es lo que esta pasado, seré yo... la que tenga que tomar manos en el asunto –agregó sonriéndole con un aire un tanto ¿macabro?

Link tembló al ver esa mirada asesina en el rostro de la Sheikah, en verdad Impa siempre había sido muy persuasiva.

– Impa... –sus ojos volvían a cargarse de lágrimas, ni siquiera se había inmutado un poquito con la temeraria actitud de la tutora de Zelda.

En verdad el Rey o era muy idiota o quizás estaba demasiado ensimismado con su problema, como para darse cuenta que la mujer quería matarlo.

– ¿Nohansen? –Insistió alzando una de sus cejas.

– ¡Ha desaparecido mi mini-Ganon! –Gritó y luego se echo a chillar de nuevo.

– ¿Su mini qué...? –Era su idea o había escuchado la palabra "Ganon" seguida del "mini", se metió un dedo en el oído pensando que quizás no estaba oyendo bien y luego volvió a preguntar– ¿Mini Ganon? ¿En serio?

¡¿Qué mierda era "eso"?!

Impa y Zelda habían abierto sus bocas y ahora tenían un pequeño tic en uno de sus ojos. Link al notarlo creyó que realmente el hombre estaba hablando en serio, pero... ¿qué era eso de mini Ganon? ¿Una mascota? ¿Un dulce? ¡¿Qué era?!

– ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer semejaste escándalo por un peluche?! –Gritó Zelda enardecida, un aura oscura parecía rodearla en ese preciso instante.

Y entonces las palabras de su prometida volvieron a él "Mi padre colecciona monstruos de peluche...", ¿En verdad el Rey tenía un peluche de la bestia más brutal y temeraria que había amenazado con destruirlos hace tanto tiempo atrás? ¿Estaba loco o sólo tenía un gusto morboso por hacer de las bestias algo "adorable"?

– ¡Pero ahora mi mini Ganondorf esta solito! –Volvió a chillar sin poder contener sus lágrimas– Miren sus ojitos... esta llorando...

El hombre estaba apuntando un alto closet del cuarto, en donde había toda una colección de afelpada de desagradables pero tiernos peluches de muchas criaturas que él como héroe había tenido que enfrentar.

¿En verdad le estaba hablando enserio? ¿De verdad estaba mirando en este preciso instante un encantar y suave peluchito de ese maldito salvaje Gerudo que casi lo había matado?

– En verdad parece triste –Admitió Link sonriendo nervioso sintiendo como una gotita de sudor frío recorría su cien, ¿de verdad había dicho eso?

– ¿Estas bromeando, verdad? –Zelda casi no podía creer que su futuro esposo estuviera congeniando con la "pena" de su padre.

– No, lo digo en serio –insistió Link caminando hasta el closet para tomar de el ese peluchito de Ganondorf, no sabía porque... pero está vez sentía que el Rey tenía un "punto"– mira... pobrecito... tú papá tiene razón, hasta puedo ver en estos ojitos amarillitos una lagrimita.

– ¡Link, mi yerno querido! –Se abalanzó contra el muchacho para abrazarlo– ¡Tú sí que me entiendes!

–Su majestad... me está...

– ¡Papá lo estas ahogando!

El hombre lo soltó y Link cayó sentado al suelo volviendo a respirar.

– Lo siento Link –Sonrió y tomó el peluche de Ganondorf que Link había dejado caer– Tranquilo Ganny querido... ya encontraré a tu otro yo.

– _¿Ganny? Ok... creo que de verdad el Rey se volvió loco_ –pensó Link sacudiendo su cabeza creyendo que parte de esa locura en el Rey también se le estaba "pegando", quizás pasar tanto tiempo en el castillo le estaba afectado o puede que de verdad consideraba que era una forma tierna de conmemorar el oscuro pasado de Hyrule con esos "adorables" peluchitos.

– Bien... ahora que está más calmado me puede decir... –Impa se acomodaba el largo mechón tras su oreja tratando de respirar más pausado– ¿Cómo fue que se perdió el peluche de Ganon? –Sonrió a duras penas, aún con unas extraña expresión en el rostro.

¿En verdad acababa de preguntar una estupidez como esa? ¿De verdad iba a entrar en el tonto jueguito del Rey? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo mandaba a la mierda y seguía su día tan normal como siempre? Y por más que tratara de buscar una respuesta no podía, como tampoco podía dejar que el padre de su querida Zelda sufriera, aunque sea por un tonto peluche sin importancia, no quería verlo llorar.

– No lo sé Impa –respondió angustiado, abrazándose al pequeño Ganondorf como consuelo– hoy abrí el armario para saludarlos y... ya no estaba.

– ¿Pero nadie además de su hija y yo entra en este cuarto sin permiso?

– Entonces... ¡Ustedes robaron a mi mini Ganon! –Volvió a chillar.

Zelda le dio un buen zape a su padre para que reaccionara justo antes de agregar...

– ¡¿Para que Impa y yo íbamos a querer un peluche como ese?!

– Pues... no se... era... adorable... gordito y felpudito, tenía dos bonitos cuernos y una nariz de cerdito... y una melenita rojita... y... una colita de león... y...

– ¡Ya entendimos! –Zelda lo interrumpió sintiendo que esta boba conversación no estaba llegando a buen término– el punto es... ¿por qué alguien querría robar ese peluche justo el día de tu cumpleaños?

– ¡Es cierto! Hay alguien en este castillo que hizo esto con un único y diabólico propósito –concluyó Impa llevando una de sus manos a su barbilla– hoy es el cumpleaños del Rey y quien sea que se haya llevado al mini Ganon sabe que esto rompería su corazón –volvió a analizar sintiendo que aún había una pieza que no encajaba en todo esto.

– Quizás es alguien que quiere arruinar la fiesta de cumpleaños del Rey –Agregó Link levantándose mientras se encogía de hombros sintiendo que aquello en verdad era muy lógico.

– ¡Es cierto! –Zelda lo apoyó sintiendo que ahora si tenían un buen comienzo– ¡Es alguien que no quiere que se lleva a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños de papá!

– Pero eso no ocurrirá –Impa observó al hombre aún abrazando ese peluche de Ganondorf– la fiesta seguirá como estaba planeada, ¿no es así Daphness?

– Impa yo... –sus ojos volvieron a cargarse de lágrimas– ¡No puedo presentarme en público si no encuentro a mi mini Ganon!

– Entonces quien planeo todo esto se saldrá con la suya.

– ¡No lo hará! –Link se adelantó con ese aire heroico que solía envolverlo cuando estaba determinado a conseguir algo– ¡Encontraré el peluche del Rey y salvaré esa fiesta de cumpleaños!

Zelda observó admirada a su prometido, y sin darse cuenta sonrió, al verlo renovó ese sentimiento de admiración que siempre el muchacho había despertado en ella, era... tan valiente... tan... entregado... tan... tan heroico.

Impa suspiró, sintiendo que esta vez y nuevamente dependían de la ayuda del "héroe legendario", esta misión no sería fácil, pero ella no podía dejar al Rey en ese estado a solas.

La pregunta era...

¿Lograrían encontrar ese famoso peluchito a tiempo?

 **Continuará...**

XD Se que dije que no iba a hacer más fic largos, a menos que terminará los que ya tengo pendientes XP, pero... de verdad no quería hacer un capítulo extra mutantemente largo XP he estado tratando de corregir "GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA" y me he percatado que esos capítulos son... monstruosos XD, me he tardado un buen en releerlos y arreglar dedazos, sacar caritas, y agregar una que otra descripción que en el pasado se me fue en collera XD.

Bueno espero que este fic sea del agrado de quien pase a leerlo, la verdad es que sólo es un conjunto de estupideces (si otras más XD) que se me pasan por la cabeza de vez en cuando. Así que espero de verdad que esta vez 9-9 Link y Zelda no tengan tantos problemas (no engañas a nadie Zilia... los harás sufrir... de nuevo los harás sufrir) XD

En verdad espero que este fic sea de tú agrado :D (hablo de la dedicatoria XD) y del agrado de todo quien por curiosidad entre a leerlo.

¡Saludos!


	2. Noche de peluches y disfraces

He aquí la segunda parte de esta alocada idea XD, se que tarde mucho en hacer la segunda parte y la iba a subir antes hasta que vi lo de la semana ZeLink XD hace meses y 9.9 por eso no lo subí XD

Así que este fic participa en el segundo día extra de la semana ZeLink, con el tema "disfraces".

Probablemente haga un trabajo para la portada de este fic XD, lo iba a hacer… de verdad ToT, pero no me dio el tiempo XP. Pero… se viene XD

Sin más los dejo con el fic…

* * *

 **UN DÍA DE LOCOS**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior…

— Impa yo... —sus ojos volvieron a cargarse de lágrimas— ¡No puedo presentarme en público si no encuentro a mi mini Ganon!

— Entonces quien planeo todo esto se saldrá con la suya.

— ¡No lo hará! —Link se adelantó con ese aire heroico que solía envolverlo cuando estaba determinado a conseguir algo— ¡Encontraré el peluche del Rey y salvaré esa fiesta de cumpleaños!

Zelda observó admirada a su prometido, y sin darse cuenta sonrió, al verlo renovó ese sentimiento de admiración que siempre el muchacho había despertado en ella, era... tan valiente... tan... entregado... tan... tan heroico.

Impa suspiró, sintiendo que esta vez y nuevamente dependían de la ayuda del "héroe legendario", esta misión no sería fácil, pero ella no podía dejar al Rey en ese estado a solas.

La pregunta era...

¿Lograrían encontrar ese famoso peluchito a tiempo?

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Noche de peluches y disfraces.-.-.-.**

* * *

Pensar que todo había comenzado por su "bocota", porque no había sido capaz de guardar silencio y dejar que Impa y Zelda se encargaran de la situación ellas solas...

"Encontraré el peluche del Rey y salvaré la fiesta de cumpleaños"

Si claro... suspiró resignado y cansado.

Habían recorrido todo el castillo y más buscando el dichoso peluchito, siguieron pista tras pista... vellito tras vellito, algodón tras algodón, hilachita tras hilachita... en fin... se entiende la idea; la cosa es que recorrieron hasta los cuartos más lúgubres y secretos del enorme palacio y aun así el maldito Ganon de felpa seguía haciéndose el lindo, manteniéndose en su "excelente" escondite.

O quizás efectivamente se habían robado el peluche... podía ser que esto definitivamente fuera un secuestro... alguien con una mente muy macabra y perspicaz había planeado todo esto con la única razón de arruinar la fiesta de cumpleaños del Rey y tal vez...

Tal vez hasta pedir una recompensa.

Y fue en ese momento de absoluta desesperación cuando otra idea más descabellada que seguir buscando al mini Ganon; como un loco empedernido por todo el castillo; se le paso por la cabeza.

Su mente hecha un caos volvió a pensar en la supuesta "recompensa", en ese supuesto maligno plan... y todo termino resumiéndose en que quizás la Princesa de Hyrule corría peligro, ¡"Su" Zelda podía estar en un inminente peligro y ellos buscando un estúpido peluchito que ahora podía ser el objeto de la perdición del reino!

Trago saliva y observó a su prometida, preocupado, ahora no podía evitarlo... no podía ocultar como esa amenaza intangible de pronto se cernía sobre ellos con un manto invisible y poderoso, pero ella estaba ajena a sus pensamientos, y no estando al tanto de sus maquinaciones seguía su laborioso trabajo, afanosa y deprisa.

Pero el tiempo, implacable como siempre. Se le había venido encima y ahora que estaba contra el tiempo sentía que habían frases que realmente tomaban sentido cuando uno menos lo espera.

Y este... este era justamente uno de esos momentos.

— ¿En verdad tengo que hacer esto? —Preguntó como si no hubiera sido él quien hubiera propuesto esta estúpida idea primero, tratando de ocultar como mejor podía aquella creciente preocupación.

— Oh vamos, Link —la Princesa le sonrió de lado mientras hacía los últimos ajustes con hilos y unos pocos parches al traje que estaba terminando.

— Se ve terrible...

Link observó como el "ojo" de botón de cuatro hoyitos se soltaba y quedaba colgando con un pequeño y delgado hilito.

— ¿De verdad? —La chica se alejó un poco mientras observaba el traje acariciando su barbilla— Si... esta terrible —suspiró, sintiendo que el disfraz de la bestia legendaria parecía más una creatura atropellada, que un demonio que inspirara respeto.

— Quizás aún podemos razonar con tú padre para que la fiesta no se cancele.

— Exactamente —la chica volvió a tirar el hilito que afirmaba el ojo de botón para devolverlo a su sitio— esa será justamente tu misión, tú convencerás a mi papá que todo estará perfectamente, mientras Impa y yo daremos con el paradero del peluche desgraciado ese —agregó de lo más natural, como si aquello que le estuviera diciendo tuviera una lógica.

— Y... ¿Por qué no dejas que Impa siga buscando sola? —Ahora si sus infundadas sospechas le estaban jugando una mala pasada, consiguiendo que su lado más sobreprotector saliera a flote. En verdad no quería separarse de ella, no deseaba dejarla sola o al menos no quería que estuviera lo suficientemente alejada como para que quien fuera que había planeado el secuestro se provechara de que ya no estuvieran juntos.

¡¿Qué pasaría si secuestraban a la Princesa?!

— Si somos dos es más probable que lo encontremos —le respondió sin darle una real importancia—. Ten... —había sacado el traje del maniquí de madera donde lo había estado "retocando" y se lo extendió al muchacho para que se lo probara.

Pero Link no quería rendirse... definitivamente no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Y con ese pensamiento en mente, sujeto el famoso trajecito y comenzó a desvestirse.

— ¡Deja que me de vuelta primero! —Alegó sintiendo como los colores se le subían a la cabeza al ver el torso desnudo y bien tonificado de su prometido.

A pesar de que su relación a esas alturas había avanzado considerablemente, y que lo había visto miles de veces sin la parte superior de su ropa, seguía sintiéndose muy nerviosa en situaciones como esta, donde estaban a solas y Link se olvidaba que era indudablemente atractivo, que tenía un cuerpazo, quizás era delgado, pero sumamente bien tonificado.

Se sonrojó al notar lo confianzudo de su actuar, últimamente se olvidaba con facilidad que al estar solos y hacer cosas simples como esas... provocaba reacciones en ella que quizás antes también las tenía, pero se esforzaba por ocultarlas.

— Lo siento...

— Pierde cuidado —agregó justo después de darse la vuelta, sintiéndose un tanto tonta con esa actitud, sabiendo que eran novios y que habían estado en situaciones mucho más comprometedoras que esa y no hacía semejante berrinche, pero a veces... a veces no podía evitarlo.

Link rápidamente, aún avergonzado, se desvistió, mirando todo el tiempo a la joven Princesa que ahora le daba la espalda. Se sacó todas las prendas, exceptuando su ropa interior. El disfraz que Zelda le había entregado era una especie de enterito, un traje completo, con una capucha grande que tenía una llamativa melena roja, una nariz de cerdito, unos colmillos alargados de felpa, botones simulando los ojos y por el borde de la capucha, pequeños "dientecillos" de tela blanca y suavecita, se suponía que era Ganon, hasta tenía unas patas como de "gato", porque león le quedaba lejos para eso... tanta felpusidad le quitaba toda la imponencia y la mortalidad, inclusive desde su trasero caía una larga colita bien adorable que terminaba en un muy coqueto mechoncito rojo.

Seguro que si Ganondorf viera "esto" o... su símil de peluche o aún peor... al "mini Ganon" del Rey, querría enterrarse vivo de nuevo. En realidad, era sumamente ridículo y descabellado disfrazarse de Ganon, digo... aquella bestia inmortal lo había tratado de matar y él ahora la ridiculizaba poniéndose aquel improvisado disfraz.

— Las Diosas van a castigarme —murmuró subiendo el cierre, sellando con eso su "valeroso" porte de héroe del tiempo, para convertirse en el idiota que estaba debajo e un ridículo disfraz.

Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo más cercano, ese cuarto estaba lleno de trajes y cosas raras, y ahora el formaba parte de esa "peculiar" colección de disfraces. Porque si los peluchitos bizarros del Rey no eran suficientes, "esto" si rebalsaba el vaso de agua.

En verdad verse vestido así aumento su vergüenza, no quería que Zelda lo viera... era tonto... en verdad lo era. Volvió a examinarse de arriba a abajo y luego observó a la Princesa y entonces...

— Con que Ganon... —murmuró nuevamente muy bajito sonriendo bobamente.

Y como si la locura y la estupidez propia en el Rey no fueran suficiente... una nueva y alocada idea se pasó por su cabeza al verse dentro de ese bizarro traje.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde estaba la Princesa sonriendo con un dejo de malicia, anticipando su siguiente movimiento.

— Grrrrrrr —Gruñó simulando una bestia salvaje al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre la muchacha.

— ¡Link! —Se quejó ella soltando a reír divertida del juego infantil en el que de pronto habían entrado.

— ¡Mi nombre es Ganon! —Exclamó el chico abrazando con fuerza a la muchacha que aún se resistía— ¡Y hoy voy a tomar de rehén a la Princesa!

— ¡Suéltame! —Volvió a alegar entre risas, sintiendo como el rostro del chico se colaba entre su cuello y se le venía encima toda la melena roja del traje de Ganon—. ¡Me haces cosquillas! ¡Ya basta!

— Esta noche la Princesa será mi prisionera —volvió a bromear elevando un poco su menudo cuerpo del suelo, pero aun así ella se resistía.

El forcejeo que se armó entre risas terminó cuando chocaron con el apoya brazo del sofá largo y refinado que había en este cuarto, consiguiendo que ambos cayeran en el. Link quedó sobre la muchacha, quien empujándolo ligeramente con sus manos lo vio encima de ella, tentadoramente cerca.

Sin más remedio sus miradas se encontraron e inconscientemente contuvieron la respiración.

— Lo siento —se disculpó un apenado Link, quien tan pronto salió del trance se dispuso a quitarse de encima.

— No —le respondió ella tomando el rostro del Hylian entre sus manos— yo soy la que deberá disculparse por mi atrevimiento. —Y jalándolo un poco al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza, dejo que sus labios encontraran perfecto acople.

La perplejidad en él duro tan sólo unos segundos, porque cuando sus labios se encontraron no fue más que presa de ese increíble sentimiento que se apoderaba de sus sentidos cada vez que la besaba. Y acomodándose un poco mejor paso su brazo tras la nuca de ella mientras su otra mano se abrazaba a su estrecha cintura. La capucha que simulaba la cabeza de Ganon se inclinó hacia adelante, brindándoles oscuridad en ese instante, pero ninguno reparo en ello. Este era uno de esos momentos donde olvidaban por completo que el mundo existía fuera de ellos dos.

Y ese beso que comenzó suave y pausado, fue tomando fuerza y carácter con el paso de los segundos. Ella incitada por aquella sensación un tanto ingenua que comenzaba a apoderarse de su razón, mordió suave y juguetonamente el labio del guerrero, quien dejó escapar un ligero suspiro al sentirla. Link cortó momentáneamente ese beso para poder mirarla y sonreírle embobado como estaba.

— ¿No es la bestia la que devora a su presa? —Soltó divertido juntando su frente con la de ella sin dejar de sonreír.

— Quizás sin darse cuenta la Princesa se enamoró de la "bestia" —bromeó ella aun manteniendo ese bobo juego de roles que se había ido al carajo en el momento que había decidido besarlo.

— Creo que esta "bestia" también se ha enamorado de la "Princesa" —Admitió al tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos e inclinaba su cabeza para volver a besarla, con más ímpetu y determinación que el contacto anterior.

Zelda correspondió aquel juego excitante entre sus bocas con la misma intensidad, transmitiéndole en ese beso el profundo anhelo que crecía día a día entre ellos, algo que evidentemente aún no conseguía entender.

Link se acomodó un poco más sobre ella, dejando una de sus piernas apoyadas en el suelo, mientras la otra quedaba acomodada justo al lado de ella, hundiéndose en el cojín de ese ahora "magnífico" sofá que los contenía. El objeto era lo suficientemente largo como para mantener extendido todo el torso de la muchacha, junto a su cabeza, pero las piernas de ella pasaban por sobre el respaldo de brazo del sofá. Link maldijo tener las manos bajo ese dichoso traje, que no le permitía tocarla, no podía más que jalarla torpemente para estrecharla con más fuerza y ella, entre tanto, se aprovechaba de su ventaja física y bajaba el cierre del traje del Hylian para colar sus manos entre el mismo y tocar aquella piel cálida llena de pequeñas marcas que el tiempo no había conseguido borrar.

¿Dónde había quedado la vergüenza que había sentido hace tan sólo unos instantes?

Todo se había ido al carajo cuando sus pensamientos se vieron nublados por aquellas emociones que ahora no sólo recorrían su interior, sino que parecían ser compartidas por el calor que iba en aumento, el mismo que podía sentir con cada caricia que depositaba sobre el torso del muchacho. El cierre de ese disfraz esteba justo por el frente del traje, por lo que aquello le permitía deslizar sus caricias desde el pecho del muchacho hasta su espalda, juntándolo más a ella sin dejar de besarlo.

Y podrían haber seguido... claro que podrían.

Pero como era un clásico en sus íntimos encuentros, siempre había algo o alguien que impedía que las cosas se salieran de control.

— ¿Link esta lis...? —Se detuvo en secó al ver aquella comprometedora y extraña escena entre los adolescentes.

Los chicos quebraron aquel encanto del momento de un segundo a otro, se separaron bruscamente rojos como tomates bien maduros.

— ¡No es lo que parece Impa!

La mujer sonrió acusadoramente, era una mueca extraña aún para ella. Era obvio que se divertía al ver el bochorno que ahora los dos Hylian compartían.

— Seguro ese traje irresistible fue el causante de esto —se burló aumentando esa sonrisa satírica, viendo como Link se subía el cierre del traje como queriendo que el mismo llegara hasta mucho más arriba, tanto como para poder cubrir por completo su rostro.

— Me disculpo por mi atrevimiento —bajo la cabeza y clavó su mirada en el suelo, le había costado articular aquellas palabras de un sólo sopetón, porque su respiración seguía manteniéndose corta y superficial.

Su boca aún tenía la memoria de los labios de ella, sus magníficos labios y esos enviciantes besos que sólo de ella podía recibir.

Y todo hubiera seguido un curso normal... ellos avergonzados, la Sheikah burlándose de su calentura, él con ese ridículo traje de Ganon, Zelda tratando de excusarse vanamente y... bueno... esto era cosa de todos los días, pero lo que no era cosa de todos los días era aquello que segundos más tarde captó la atención de los tres involucrados.

— Impa... es... es... —Zelda levantó su mano temblorosa apuntando justo algo que estaba detrás de la Sheikah.

La mujer confundida se volteó al mismo tiempo que Link levantaba la mirada del suelo y observaba aquello que Zelda estaba apuntando.

Y entonces la palidez inundo su semblante al ver aquella escena que parecía casi un _déjà vu_ de algo que sentía que se repetía cíclicamente como una verdadera pesadilla.

Justo detrás de Impa, en el umbral de la puerta se asomaba con elegante andar la pequeña minina tricolor de botitas blancas y coqueta mirada esmeralda, pero... no venía sola.

— ¡La gata del Rey se robó el peluche! —Exclamaron los tres al ver como la gatita cargaba el peluche tal cual fuera un cachorrito, sujetándolo con delicadeza con su hociquito.

El grito de los tres presentes alarmó a la indiferente felina, quien al escucharlos pego un brinco asustada y dedicándoles una última mirada salió disparada por el corredor con su rehén bien sujeto en su mandibulita.

— ¡Hay que atrapar a esa gata! —Impa se disponía a correr tras la felina cuando Zelda la detuvo sujetando su brazo y mirándola con una determinación clara y audaz.

— Yo y Link la atraparemos, mi padre debe saber que encontramos a su mini Ganon —le dijo mirando de reojo la hora en el reloj antiguo del cuarto— la fiesta está por comenzar, dile que todo está bien... comiencen con lo que estaba programado, nosotros le llevaremos el peluche a mi padre.

Link ya estaba a su lado, aun vestido con el ridículo disfraz. No había tiempo para cambiarse de ropa, así que con sólo ver como la Sheikah asentía con la cabeza, ellos salieron disparados por el corredor para perseguir a la felina que ya les había tomado mucha ventaja.

Por irónico que pareciera...

Nuevamente estaban envueltos en una rara persecución tras la traviesa felina, mascota del Rey de Hyrule.

¿Por qué demonios no se había encontrado un pajarito? o quizás... quizás un caracol era mejor mascota para el soberano del reino, si... definitivamente un caracol no les traería tantos problemas como la curiosa y escurridiza gatita calicó.

Nuevamente el castillo se vio alborotado por su alocada casería, las sirvientas observaban extrañadas como pasaba la gata corriendo con el peluche en la boca y detrás de ella venía el prometido de Zelda con un exótico disfraz que parecía una pijama mal hecha y acompañándolo, nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Princesa de Hyrule que no se había molestado en vestirse adecuadamente para la ocasión.

¿Qué pasaba con la realeza en este castillo?

¿De verdad estos herederos eran el futuro del Reino?

Pero los chicos ajenos a los comentarios, seguían su frenética persecución, Link esquivaba objetos como si se tratara de una carrera de obstáculos, saltaba por sobre las mesas, se colgaba de las lámparas, atravesaba las ventanas como olimpista y se deslizaba por las barandas de los escalones como si fueran resbalines. Zelda lo seguía desde cerca, pero mientras el chico trataba de acorralar a la gata, ella se le acercaba por el otro lado tratando de cerrarle el paso, aunque la criaturita era más astuta y ágil que los dos juntos, ellos los sabían... no era la primera vez que trataban inútilmente atraparla.

— ¡Te tengo! —Link brincó esquivando un arrimo en uno de los pasillos y se fue de bruces contra el suelo.

La minina quien había hecho un pequeño descanso en su carrera, notó que el chico se avanzaba contra ella y justo un segundito antes de que las garras felpuditas del traje de Link la sujetaran, ella se movió hacia un lado, esquivándolo con una facilidad que casi parecía una burla. Zelda también se abalanzó contra ella, pero terminó cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Link que ya estaba el suelo y juntos con la fuerza de la carrera, terminaron estrellándose contra el arrimo botando los bonitos adornos que estaban sobre el.

— Auch —se quejó la chica incorporándose a duras penas, seguro mañana estrenaría unos bonitos y muy sexys moretones, pero por ahora… sólo sentía el dolor en su cuerpo.

— No podremos lograrlo —se angustió el chico, sintiendo que atrapar a la gata era más difícil que vencer sin la espada maestra a Ganon.

Desde donde estaban pudieron escuchar como una melodía llamaba la atención de la gatita, quien tomando de nuevo el peluche corrió en la dirección de donde venía el "concierto".

— Link… la fiesta ya empezó —agregó Zelda levantándose de un brinco extendiéndole su mano al chico para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo— tenemos que atraparla, va directo al salón de eventos.

— Vamos tras ella.

¿No había otra opción? ¿O sí?

* * *

No sabía como habían llegado a esta situación, en "este" lugar. Pero sin importar como, ni donde… había algo que si tenía real importancia y que no podía dejar de alegrarlo, por muy extraño y peligroso que fuera el sitio donde en ese momento se encontraba.

Finalmente lo tenía entre sus manos, el dichoso peluchito había sido recuperado de las fauces de la traviesa felina que volvía a hacer de las suyas una vez más.

Pero cuando creyó que todo había terminado la viga sobre la que estaba parado crujió, él se puso tenso y la minina pareció detectar aquello, porque bien coquetona como era se acercó con la cola bien parada, manteniendo ese paso grácil y elegante sobre la delgada viga. La misma crujió aún más fuerte cuando la distancia entre Link y la gata se estrechaba.

Estaban justo encima del escenario que habían montado para el concierto de la famosa banda musical Zora, " _Indigo-Go's_ ".

— Linda gatita... ve con papá —le decía moviendo una de sus manos como tratando de espantarla, pero la gata no pareció entender el mensaje y se acercó aún más creyendo que el Hylian estaba jugando con ella.

Otro crujido aún más fuerte que los anteriores puso en alarma a ambos. La felina levantó su cabeza y paró bien sus orejitas para escuchar con más atención, y pocos segundos después con un brinquito ágil, se alejó corriendo por la viga hasta encontrar un lugar seguro justo antes de que el palo cediera y se trizará bajo los pies de Link.

— Oh... oh

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a articular antes de que la viga cediera absolutamente, rompiéndose medio a medio, dejándolo caer inevitablemente a la tarima donde estaba el famoso grupo musical realizando su "mini concierto" dedicado al Rey.

¡PAFFFF!

El enorme estruendo del chico cayendo sobre la batería no sólo sorprendió a los Zoras del grupo, fuera del ruido de "algo" estrellándose con los objetos que formaban la totalidad del instrumento, Link se fue a estampar en el bombo principal, quedando atrapado entre la membrana de la caja, pataleo tratando de liberarse, terminando por botar lo que no se había caído. Uno de los platillos salió disparado como un frisbee asesino, golpeando la enorme cascada de donde fluía fino vino rojo que estaba dispuesto justo en una estructura de vidrio muy bonita en una mesa central donde abajo habían miles de copas perfectamente ordenaditas una sobre otras, bueno... habían... porque el golpe agito todo, las copas se cayeron rompiéndose en mil pedazos y el vino salpico a todo quien estuviera cerca, la fuente tapada por el platillo escupía el líquido rojizo sin control generando una verdadera lluvia rojiza sobre el salón, mientras los invitados gritaban como locos corriendo escandalizados, en especial las chicas, quienes están arruinando sus bonitos peinados elegantes y distinguidos y sus finísimos vestidos. Pero el escándalo no terminaba ahí, porque otra de las piezas de la batería se fue contra el guitarrista del grupo, Mikau. Golpeándolo de llano en la cabeza. El Zora cayó inconsciente al suelo acompañado por un ruidoso chirrido proveniente de la guitarra, que parecía también reclamar el golpazo que se iba a dar contra el suelo. Lulu, la cantante, gritaba como loca viendo como su querido Mikau caía como muerto al suelo.

— ¡Mi batería nueva! —clamó Tijo, el Zora regordete de mirada simpaticona, quien ahora sólo se agarraba la cabeza con horror al ver como su nueva batería hecha de materiales reciclables se hacía añicos por una extraña creatura de melena rojiza que gritaba como loco atrapado en el tambor.

— ¡Mikauuuu! —Exclamaba a la par la hermosa Zora vestida con un elegante traje tornasol en azul, largo y apegado cargado de brillos y resplandecencia.

— Por Gyorg…. Mikau… hermano —murmuraba bajito el que parecía más tranquilo de todos, era Japas, el bajista del grupo quien se quitaba los pliegues de su cabeza los que siempre cubrían su rostro como si "usara el cabello largo", aunque evidentemente los Zoras no tenían cabello.

— ¡Sáquenme de aquí! —Bramaba el héroe del tiempo, sujetando con sus manos el tambor y caminando con la cosa en la cabeza tratando de no volver a tropezar.

Dentro de esa cosa, retumbaba todo aquel enardecido escándalo del exterior y él, evidentemente no entendía que demonios era lo que estaba pasando, pero por los gritos de la multitud y el grupo de la banda, podía deducir que había quedado la grande.

Impa quien observaba la escena desde la parte trasera de la tarima parecía pálida y descompuesta, el horror en el salón parecía ser sólo el inicio de los problemas, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del Rey en este preciso instante, pero sí tenía muy claro que... ¡Su fiesta de cumpleaños era un desastre! ¡Ella había fallado total y absolutamente como organizadora!

— Impa... —la llamó Zelda, deteniéndose justo al frente de la mujer, sujetando su brazo tratando de traerla a la realidad— Impa... ¿Estás bien? —pero evidentemente no contestaba— ¡Impa reacciona!

La Sheikah se sobresaltó al sentir que su pupila le gritaba, la observó preocupada y notó que ella parecía mucho más centrada y calmada de lo que esperó.

— Esto es un desastre —murmuró queriendo llorar, de vedad quería morirse, enterrarse bajo mil capaz a pies de la Montaña de la muerte para que los Goron pisotearan día a día su cadáver.

— Impa... necesito que acabes con la lluvia que vino ahora —le indicó la Princesa como si nada grave estuviera pasando— y luego necesito que encuentres a mi padre y le digas que tenemos a Mini Ganon y que todo va a estar bien.

No podía comprender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, ni tampoco asimilo lo que ella le decía, pero como un robot se fue corriendo a sacar el dichoso platillo de la fina fuente de vino.

Zelda soltó las sogas que mantenían arriba el "telón" y todo el caos de la tarima quedo cubierto tras la tela bermellón.

— ¡Cállense todos! —Ordenó con autoridad, acercándose a la banda y a su prometido.

— Su majestad —Todos los conscientes, excepto Link, agacharon sus cabezas de forma solemne y respetuosa al verla acercarse.

— Yo me encargaré de los gastos de los destrozos —les indico a todos, en especial al más gordito de los Zoras que parecía algo "pálido" aun mirando su batería— lleven a Mikau a la enfermería —ordenó luego dirigiéndose más a Lulu, quien seguía llorando ahora silenciosamente— Evan, eres el líder y sé que eres un Zora muy talentoso, ¿Puedes ayudarme con algo de música ambiental? Necesito que improvises.

— Será un placer su alteza —respondió el Zora.

Luego se acercó a Link y le quitó el tambor de la cabeza, observando el rostro confundido del muchacho agregó.

— ¿Tienes a mini Ganon?

— Eso creo —Sonrió luego de ver en sus manos el pequeño peluchito, en verdad era un "Ganon" adorable.

— Quédate aquí… voy a cambiarme y subiré el telón —le dijo rápidamente al notar que el joven parecía en perfecto estado, fuera del golpe de la caída… todo parecía estar en orden — tú sólo sígueme la corriente —le guiñó mientras le tocaba con su dedo índice la punta de la nariz, en un acto juguetón y divertido.

El rubio sonrió embobado al verla alejarse, sin entender muy bien qué demonios era lo que estaba planeando ahora la Princesa. Volvió a observar el muñequito entre sus manos e hizo algo que otro día… y en otras circunstancias, le hubiera parecido una completa locura.

— ¿Qué piensas tú pequeño? —Preguntó mirando el peluchito, intercambiando con esos pequeños ojitos falsos y brillositos, un dialogo silencio.

No paso mucho antes de que el telón volviera a levantarse, el desorden sobre la tarima seguía tal cual y pronto, el héroe disfrazado de Ganon, Japas y Evan, quedaron nuevamente expuestos al frente de una manchada multitud que mirada extraña como nuevamente la pesada tela subía.

— ¡Te hemos atrapado! —Exclamó la Princesa entrado en escena, vestida con la túnica verde que solía usar Link, incluyendo su gorrito y su espada—. Ganon… tú eres el culpable.

— ¿Qué? —Definitivamente Link no entendía que demonios estaba pasando.

Entonces Evan agregó unos efectos de sonido perfectos para la ocasión, el "villano había sido descubierto", Japas lo acompaño con una melodía grave, que alargo el sonido y le dio un poco más de profundidad.

— ¡Yo la heroína de esta historia exijo que tú, maligno Ganon… liberes a tú rehén! —La chica lo amenazó con la espada, haciendo su mejor y gloriosa pose heroica.

La multitud empezó a aplaudir animada nuevamente, y el Rey, quien estaba en primera fila sonreía como niño de seis años junto a Impa, quien sentía como una gotita de sudor frío recorría su cien al ver la "obra" que estaban representando Link y Zelda.

Fue entonces cuando el Hylian entendió que era lo que estaba pasando y agitando su cabeza para despabilar de una vez por todas le siguió el juego a su prometida.

— ¡Tendrás que derrotarme si quieres recuperar a este pequeñín! —Una música histriónica y maléfica acompaño sus palabras, mientras él elevaba al pequeño mini Ganon y soltaba una risa "maligna" fingida— ¡Muajajajaja! ¡No me vencerás, muajajajaj!

Zelda sonrió divertida, pero se aguantó la risa y siguió con el estúpido juego.

— ¡No he venido sola! —Indicó he hizo una seña para que alguien detrás de la tarima empezará a lanzar peluchitos asesinos sobre Link.

Quien esquivo los tres primeros y luego una lluvia de peluchitos suicidas lo sepulto en una montaña felpuda, creppy y adorable.

— ¡No! ¡Mis aliados se ponen en mi contra! —Gritó dramáticamente extendiendo su brazo desde debajo de todos esos peluchitos de monstruos.

— ¡A llegado tú fin Ganon… libera a Mini Ganon y enfrenta tu destino!

— Cuanto poder… cuanta felpucitad… me has vencido… me rindo, mini Ganon es tuyo —le indicó saliendo de entre la montaña de peluchitos lanzándole el peluche de Ganon a Zelda, quien lo atrapó con una de sus manos y al apretarlo escuchó el sonidito chillón que hacía.

— Ahora te devolveré al lugar donde perteneces —le dijo corriendo hasta el chico y abalanzándose contra él haciendo volar los peluchitos. Y luego fingió darle una gran estocada con la espada.

Link hizo una dramática actuación, acompañado de la música trágica y teatral, fingiendo estar gravemente herido.

— ¡Me han derrotado! —Exclamó exageradamente extendiendo uno de sus brazos, mientras la otra se aferraba fuerte a su traje sobre su pecho — ¡Volveré! ¡Regresaré para cobrar venganza! —Volvió a exclamar— Volveré…. —Se hincó sobre el suelo aún con el brazo extendido— volveré —repitió de nuevo y se dejó caer al suelo como si hubiera muerto, mientras la música se apagaba de un segundo a otro, dejando sólo el eco largo y prologado de la última nota. Y cuando todos pensaron que había acabado Link de la nada volvió a levantar su brazo y volvió a repetir "volveré".

— Ya muérete Ganny querido —Le susurró la chica junto a su oído sintiendo que la dramática "muerte" de Link, estaba DEMASIADO sobreactuada.

Entonces el silencio reino por unos segundos. Lo único que Zelda podía escuchar era el fuerte galope de su corazón agitado, había corrido tanto que cuando había ingresado en el escenario, de verdad pensó que no podría hablar, pero por suerte la voz le había salido fuerte y clara.

Y cuando menos lo esperaron, de un pequeño y tímido aplauso, pronto miles de ellos se elevaron a lo largo del salón. Link se sentó en el suelo ruborizado y Zelda sonrió sorprendida de la reacción del "público". Al parecer los invitados había disfrutado de su tonta obra y ahora aplaudían, reían y se divertían nuevamente.

Evan volvió a entonar ahora una musiquita alegre y pegajosa. Y el Rey subió a la tarima para abrazar cariñosamente a su hija y a su yerno.

— Son los mejores chicos —sonrió aun estrujando a los asombrados muchachos.

— Feliz cumpleaños papi —agregó Zelda correspondiendo cariñosamente ese abrazo.

La Sheikah aún bajo el escenario sonrió enternecida al ver aquella escena, inclusive tuvo que limpiarse una escurridiza lagrimita antes de que alguien pudiera notar que se estaba poniendo emocional.

Daphness, al separarse de los muchachos, avanzó llevándose consigo el gorrito verde del héroe que Zelda usada y poniéndoselo en su cabeza al quitarse la corona, se paró al centro del escenario y agregó.

— ¡Impa trae todos los trajes para que los invitados puedan cambiarse! ¡Hoy la fiesta será de disfraces!

La multitud ululo animada. Ya a todos se les había olvidado el percance con "la lluvia de vino" y parecían muy animados de la nueva idea de Rey. Todos los invitados en ese salón, fuera la raza que fuera, conocían la excentricidad del soberano del reino, pero aun así lo querían tal cual era… con todas sus alocadas ideas.

Era él quien había único y especial a este reino. Y hoy era su cumpleaños así que no había mejor forma de celebrarlo que a su alocada manera.

* * *

La animada música seguía motivando a todos los invitados a bailar y divertirse, ahora todos estaban usando disfraces extraños y la "elegante" fiesta se había transformado en un cumpleaños raro y animado, ahora habían miles de monstruos revoloteando al interior del salón, un grupo de "Stalfos" bailaban animadamente moviendo sus huesitos al ritmo de la música, un "Poe" junto a un "Moblin" parecían tener una cercanía más íntima que la de un simple chismerío, un enorme "Bongo Bongo" era el alma de la fiesta, al parecer el Goron que estaba bajo el curioso traje había tomado más de la cuenta, también Dinofos animados hacían una especie de trencito en medio del salón y uniéndoseles por detrás se colaron un par de Keeses y un Lizarfo bien fornido y musculoso. Inclusive Mikau y compañía se habían unido a la fiesta, disfrazándose de Octoroks y Skulltulas.

Zelda se había escabullido de la multitud, saliendo a tomar algo de aire fresco en uno de los balcones cercanos. Y respirando el fresco de la noche, suspiró cansada, apoyando sus codos sobre el barandal del balcón mirando embelesada las estrellas, en verdad había sido un largo día.

Pero al parecer no fue la única, porque Link, quien también estaba algo agobiado con la escandalosa celebración, también se había arrancado y al salir, se había cruzado con la joven "heroína", que seguía muy inmersa en sus divagaciones. Sonrió traviesamente, y se acercó sigiloso hasta su presa.

— ¡Te tengo! —Exclamó al tiempo que la abrazaba cariñosamente por la espalda.

La chica sobresaltada ahogó un gritito y luego se volteo molesta para golpear juguetonamente la frente del chico, como si lo estuviera regañando.

— No me asustes así.

— Te dije que regresaría para vengarme.

Zelda intentó mantenerse sería, pero no pudo evitar reír al escuchar aquellas palabras.

— Me alegra saber que eres un monstruo que sabe mantener su palabra —agregó divertida abrazando cariñosamente al muchacho y entonces vio como nuevamente de la capucha el ojo de botón se soltaba de su lugar y quedaba colgando del penduloso hilito—. Aunque me parece que Ganon necesita ir a la enfermería.

— No es necesario… viviré… aunque se me suelte un ojo —soltó para luego reír divertido de su tonto comentario— ¿Qué pasaría si Ganon se rapta al héroe de la fiesta para una revancha a solas? —Le preguntó juguetonamente.

— Bueno... podríamos averiguarlo —sonrió y entonces sintió como el chico la sujetaba entre sus brazos y la elevaba del suelo, como si fuera una "princesa".

— No creo que nadie note nuestra ausencia, ¿verdad?

— ¿Realmente importa?

Se sonrieron con complicidad y luego Link dio un brinquito para quedar parado justo en la baranda del balcón.

— Vamos a averiguarlo —repitió lo que ella le había dicho antes y sin más saltó de ese balcón con la chica aún entre sus brazos, directo hacia el jardín del castillo… en busca de ese ratito a solas que sabían que fuera a donde fuera que se fugaran dentro de esas impenetrables paredes, no lo encontrarían.

Aunque definitivamente no perderían nada con intentarlo.

Fue así como se dio termino al misterioso caso del peluchito desaparecido…

Y junto con eso… llego el final del día…

Un día que algunos considerarían…

Un verdadero día de locos.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

XD! Hasta aquí llega el primer "extra" de "GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA", probablemente subiré otro 9-9 porque haciendo esto XD se me ocurrieron otras raras ideas :P

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que comentaron el primer capítulo de este "corto" de dos capis :), en verdad muchas gracias a **Fox McCloude, LordFalconX, -pxnts, Yahab, Goddess Artemiss, Zelink 94, Hikari Yamine, Generala, Sheika 360 y ZeekLaerers,** en verdad muchas gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo ^^, espero que esta continuación XD no sea demasiado alocada o… sea lo suficientemente alocada para sacarles al menos una sonrisa :P XDD!

Se despide atte

Zilia-K


End file.
